Medianoche
by asallam1
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" Esta noche Bella luchará por conseguir lo que quiere, a su hermoso extraño. All Human, OoC.


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.:**** Medianoche**

**Autor/res:**** Asallam1**

**Link al perfil del Contest:**** www . fanfiction . net/u/3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida:**** Bella/Jasper**

**Número de Palabras:**** 4.306**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la música es de Gabriella Cilmi.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor:**** Fic levemente modificado para participar en el concurso "Lemmonada_Express".**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

I am a woman on a mission

Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever

I'm gonna see this through

I am a woman on a mission

Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

I'm gonna lay it on the line

I won't give up without a fight

Cos I can see the finish line

Won't stop until I make it mine

_On a Mission / Gabriella Cilmi_

**Bella POV**

Me esponjé el cabello por última vez y me apliqué una última capa de máscara de pestañas. Luego me apliqué brillo labial y miré el resultado en el espejo… Mi maquillaje resaltaba los ojos, dándome un aire felino y sexi, justo lo que necesitaba, ya que esta noche era LA NOCHE, aquella en la que por fin _Él_ caería en mis redes… ya era tiempo, ya que después de semanas de coqueteo y de jugar a un sensual juego de tira y afloja no sabía ni su nombre.

Dejé caer la toalla que me cubría y caminé desnuda por mi habitación. Abrí la bolsa de Victoria Secret que descansaba sobre mi cama y saqué el conjunto de encaje que me había comprado esa tarde especialmente para la ocasión. Era extremadamente sexi y revelador, y el color púrpura contrastaba bellamente con mi pálida piel.

A continuación me puse un minivestido de gaza de color azul piedra en degradé, que resultaba elegante y vaporoso, ideal para ir a bailar y que resaltaba mis piernas haciéndolas lucir larguísimas, y me calcé mis zapatos favoritos, un par de Manolo Blahniks plateados que dejaban ver la punta de los dedos de mis pies perfectamente pedicurados. Esta era mi noche y no había descuidado ni un solo detalle.

Había pasado el día en el spa y no sólo me había hecho la manicure y pedicure, sino además me había hecho una depilación completa en honor a mi nueva tanga.

Me miré por última vez al espejo y satisfecha con el resultado, tomé mi chaqueta, mi cartera y mis llaves y salí a tomar un taxi. Por la forma en como estaba vestida no me fue difícil lograr que uno se detuviera para mí.

Le di la dirección del club Medianoche al taxista y me pasé todo el viaje incómoda recibiendo todo tipo de piropos de doble sentido.¡ Me tenía que tocar justamente un taxista degenerado! Disimuladamente memoricé el número de placa patente del auto y el nombre del chofer, un tal Michael Newton, en caso de que tuviera que denunciarlo.

Al fin llegamos y le pagué al tipejo y casi me lancé del auto en mi apuro por salir de ese jodido taxi… tal vez tomar un taxi no había sido tan buena idea… ¿qué pasaría si Él no estaba en el club? ¿Tendría que regresar sola a casa? Demonios, ¡no pienses en eso ahora!

Tropecé al salir del auto y un par de fuertes manos evitaron que cayera al suelo… Emmett, el encargado de seguridad del club venía a mi rescate.

-¡Hola Bella! –Me saludó con un abrazo –Te ves… Wow!

-Gracias Em… -Dije sonrojándome –¿De verdad te gusta? –Pregunté queriendo el punto de vista masculino.

-Ya te lo dije… ¡Wow! –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y dejándome entrar sin tener que pararme en la enorme línea de personas que querían entrar al club.

-¡Nos vemos! –Grité por sobre el ruido de la música.

-¡Suerte! –Me dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Una vez dentro del club me sentí como en casa… llevaba años frecuentando Medianoche y conocía a todo el mundo. Un rápido escáner por la pista de baile y el bar me mostró que Él aún no había llegado, por lo que me dirigí al baño para estar segura de que me veía perfecta… nada podía quedar al azar.

En el baño me encontré a Leah.

-¡Bella! -Me dijo abrazándome –¿De cacería? –Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡Hola Lee! ¿Cómo está Jacob? –Dije ignorando su pregunta.

-Oh, igual que siempre, motos aquí, autos allá –Dijo sonriendo condescendiente. Su novio era piloto profesional y estaba siempre metido en su taller mecánico o corriendo a grandes velocidades.

Yo aproveché que Leah me contara sobre la última carrera de Jacob para esponjar nuevamente mi cabello y refrescar mi brillo labial.

-Bien, ¡nos vemos en la pista! –Dijo Leah cuando me acerqué a uno de los cubículos a hacer pis.

Una vez que hube terminado me lavé las manos y tras una última mirada en el espejo me dirigí al bar para pedir a Riley que guardara mi cartera y abrigo como solía hacer siempre, y luego me dirigí a la pista la pista.

Aún era temprano y la pista de baile no estaba demasiado llena, por lo que me fue fácil acercarme al centro y comenzar a bailar cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la música, moviendo mis caderas y levantando los brazos cadenciosamente. Mi torpeza habitual quedaba olvidada cuando bailaba, reemplazándose por algo primal… casi como una ritual de apareamiento, el baile lo llevaba integrado en mí.

Bailé por una media hora ignorando las invitaciones y avances de otros hombres. Sólo lo quería a _Él_…

De pronto, sentí un cosquilleo en mi espalda y tuve la clara sensación de que me estaban observando… de que _Él_ me estaba observando.

Abrí los ojos y sin ser evidente en buscarlo con la mirada me dirigí bailando y moviendo las caderas hacia el bar, donde llamé la atención de Riley y le pedí un Tequila Margarita, de modo de tener suficiente tiempo sentada y a la vista para permitirle a _Él_ acercarse a mí.

Bebí en silencio sabiendo en mis entrañas que esta era la noche, y el deseo comenzó a concentrarse en mi bajo vientre. ¡Aún no lo veía y ya estaba mojada! Oh dios Bella contrólate, ¡no quieres arruinar tus braguitas de encaje antes de estrenarlas!

-Hola preciosa –Me saludó Laurent, un chico con el que había ligado alguna vez hacía bastante tiempo y que no perdía la esperanza de conseguir una repetición.

-Hola Laurent –Lo saludé con una sonrisa… por una vez sus avances eran bienvenidos, me servirían para celar a mi hermoso desconocido si es que nos estaba observando.

-Estás especialmente hermosa esta noche, Bella –Dijo en mi oído para ser escuchado por sobre el estruendo de la música.

-Gracias Laurent, tú no te ves nada mal… -Dije coqueteando más que de costumbre.

-¿Bailamos? –Preguntó asumiendo que ésta sería su noche de suerte.

-Tal vez después –Respondí batiendo mi pestañas –Ahora quiero terminar mi trago.

-¡Nos vemos entonces! –Exclamó guiñándome un ojo y besándome en la mejilla.

Una vez que Laurent desapareció entre la multitud yo crucé mis piernas de la manera más atractiva que pude lograr y me dediqué a sorber mi Tequila lentamente, saboreándolo.

¿Dónde estaría mi desconocido?

Me pregunté si la sensación de ser observada que había sentido sería real o sólo mi imaginación, después de todo podía ser cualquiera quien me estuviera observando considerando cómo estaba vestida.

Cuando casi había terminado mi trago me estaba comenzando a sentir decepcionada, por lo que decidí bailar media hora más y si no aparecía mi desconocido, tendría que ir a casa y recurrir a Edward, el vibrador que guardaba en mi cajón del velador.

Tayler, el Dj estaba especialmente inspirado esa noche, y fue fácil volver a perderme en los sonidos de la música nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

De pronto la misma sensación de ser observada me atacó y buscando con la mirada, lo vi, apoyado en una columna, un trago en la mano y sus ojos fijos en mi… ¡me estaba mirando bailar! _Él_ sonrió y yo decidí darle un show y comencé a batir mis caderas y recorrer mi cuerpo con las manos, de la manera más sexi posible, con los ojos cerrados pero bailando sólo para _Él_.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado en mi solitaria seducción cuando de pronto un par de fuertes manos me tomaron por la cintura, por atrás.

Me giré indignada para defenderme y mandar al infierno a quién fuera e que se atrevía a molestarme, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré de frente y a pocos centímetros de mi bello desconocido.

-Ho… hola –Mascullé.

-Hola –Dijo con una voz deliciosa –No he podido dejar de verte esta noche… estás preciosa.

-Gracias –Dije mirando como hipnotizada sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Vámonos de aquí –Dijo extendiendo su mano. Yo la tomé como en un trance, sin cuestionar, sin dudar.

Me acerqué a Riley para que me entregara mi abrigo y mi cartera y él me dio una mirada como preguntando si todo estaba bien. Le sonreí asegurándole que sí, esto era lo que yo quería y tomé mis pertenencias. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi cartera para pagar por mi trago, mi desconocido extendió un billete diciendo

-Esto deberá cubrir la cuenta de la señorita, guarda el cambio.

Riley asintió y le dio las gracias y nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde Emmett al verme salir acompañada se despidió de mí con un abrazo y me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Yo asentí con un guiño y él me susurró al oído

-Cuídate… ¡y si me necesitas me llamas, que yo aparezco en 5 minutos a castrarlo!

Yo me reí de su fiereza y salí del club con la mano de Él en mi espalda. Nos dirigimos a la fila de taxis estacionados frente a la puerta del club y Él abrió la puerta para mí.

Una vez en el taxi Él le dio instrucciones al taxista para que nos llevara al mejor hotel de la ciudad, y dirigiéndose a mí me preguntó

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí –Respondí perdida en sus ojos. Este hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, yo ya estaba completamente entregada.

Él puso una de sus manos en mi rodilla y me acarició suavemente. Yo inconscientemente entreabrí un poco mis piernas para permitirle mejor acceso y él rió suavemente ante mi impaciencia.

El taxista nos dejó frente al hotel y mi desconocido me abrió la puerta del taxi al tiempo que le pasaba un billete al taxista. Éste abrió los ojos como platos y trató de decir algo, pero Él lo detuvo diciendo

-Guarde el cambio.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor y Él marcó el piso número 15. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado se giró y tomando mi rostro con una de sus manos me besó apasionadamente. Sus labios eran suaves y llenos, y su lengua en mi boca sabía a Whiskey y menta… su otra mano tomó una de mis piernas a la altura de la rodilla y abrazó su cintura con ella exponiendo mi centro para que él pudiera restregar su erección contra mí.

Gemí de placer y mis manos se enredaron en sus risos rubios, acariciándolo, y él hizo un sonido de satisfacción.

Demasiado pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Él acomodó mi vestido y tomando mi mano nos dirigió a la puerta de la habitación 1518, donde insertó una tarjeta plástica y la puerta se abrió, revelando una enorme habitación. Él insertó la tarjeta en una ranura junto a la puerta y me preguntó

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, cariño?

-Segura –Respondí mordiéndome el labio en nerviosismo. Toda mi bravata olvidada, este hombre era distinto… él de verdad me gustaba y me hacía sentir cosas que ningún otro… ¡y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

-¿Un trago? –Me ofreció caminando hacia el bar.

-Un shot de tequila –Dije pensando que necesitaba un poco de coraje líquido.

-Buena elección –Me dijo. Él se sirvió un vaso con un par de dedos de whiskey y brindó –Por esta noche, por nosotros.

-Por nosotros –Repetí y me empiné mi tequila tragándolo de una sola vez.

El ardor me ayudó a enfocarme y estudié a mi desconocido mientras él sorbía su trago sin dejar de mirarme.

Usaba una camisa blanca Wrangler arremangada mostrando sus musculosos antebrazos, jeans Levi´s 501 desteñidos por el uso, un cinturón con una hebilla grande y botas vaqueras desgastadas. Mmmmmh… delicioso. Su aroma me envolvió, olía a Boss de Hugo Boss y algo más, una esencia puramente masculina, que adiviné sería su propio aroma.

Una vez que terminó el trago se acercó predatoriamente a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás lista para mí cariño? –Preguntó.

Yo respondí poniéndome de puntillas y ofreciéndole mi boca, la que él aceptó hambriento, besándome con desesperación. Yo respondí con igual intensidad y pronto me vi recostada en su cama, con él sobre mí apoyando su peso con sus codos.

-¿Te quieres desnudar para mí cariño? –Preguntó, siempre asegurándose de que esto era algo que yo quería hacer. Yo asentí contenta de poder mostrarle mi sexi conjunto púrpura.

Me puse de pié junto a la cama y lentamente desabroché mi vestido dejándolo caer a mis pies, quedando sólo con mi conjunto de brassier y tanga y mis Manolos plateados.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó –Eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado –Afirmó.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y se arrodilló frente a mí, besando mi estómago. Sus labios eran suaves y sus besos sensuales, y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las sensaciones.

-Mereces ser adorada como una diosa –Me dijo con un marcado acento sureño –Eres irrealmente hermosa…

-Gracias vaquero –Respondí con una sonrisa. Oh dios! mi fantasía no le había hecho justicia a este hombre, era mucho más sexi en persona de lo que me imaginé en mis sueños…

-¿Te quieres quitar el brassier para mí, cariño? –Preguntó y yo asentí mordiéndome el labio. Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto y algo entre un gemido y un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

Sus labios subieron desde mi estómago hacia mis pechos, y tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca y succionó fuerte, haciéndome gemir.

-¡Oh dios! –Dije jadeante.

-Jasper –Respondió con una sonrisa –Mi nombre es Jasper.

-¡Oh Jasper! –Gemí cuando volvió a lamer mis pechos, dedicando igual atención a cada uno.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y mi espalda se arqueó hacia él, queriendo más, demandando más.

-¿Dime cariño, qué es lo que deseas? –Me dijo delineando mi clavícula con su lengua.

-A ti… -Gemí, y él se volvió a apoderar de mi boca apasionadamente, besándome y mordisqueando, haciéndome gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? –Dijo poniéndose de pié. Oh era tan alto, bordeando el 1.90 mt, y su tamaño me hizo sentir frágil y delicada.

-Isabella… pero me dicen Bella –Respondí.

-Bella… muy apropiado cariño –Yo fruncí las cejas en señal de molestia –¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes mucha ropa puesta –Respondí.

-Entonces ayúdame a solucionar ese problema –Me dijo. Yo inmediatamente comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y a descubrir su pecho musculoso y bien trabajado.

Una vez que terminé con los botones lancé la camisa detrás de mí, haciéndolo reír ante mi impaciencia, y me vi enfrentada a sus jeans.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunté.

-Soy todo tuyo cariño –Dijo él abriendo los brazos, entregado completamente. El olor de su perfume me intoxicó, y sin pensarlo besé su pecho mientras palpaba su erección por sobre sus jeans –¡Ogh! ¡Bella dios! –Exclamó cerrando los ojos. Su rostro plasmaba el placer que sentía haciéndolo más hermoso aún, y eso me dio el impulso que necesitaba para desabrochar sus pantalones cuidadosamente… ¡Oh mierda! ¡No usaba ropa interior!

Pasado el shock inicial me arrodillé frente a él y relamiendo mis labios procedí a remover una y luego la otra bota, sus calcetines y sus jeans, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a mí.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que estaban nublados por la pasión y que, tal como yo, no sería capaz de seguir alargando este momento.

Con mi mano derecha tomé su erección y bombeé 2 veces, haciéndolo jadear, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lamí la punta de su pene recolectando la gota de humedad que se había reunido ahí.

-¡Ogh Bellaaa! –Gimió y eso me dio pié para seguir lamiendo desde la base de su erección hasta a punta, mientras mi mano derecha bombeaba y la izquierda acariciaba sus testículos. Cuando ya sentí que había tenido suficiente preámbulo, lo tomé en mi boca, dejándolo entrar lo más posible y manejando el resto con mi mano. Sus manos se movieron a mi cabeza y mi hombro, sin llegar a empujarme ni marcar el ritmo, sino más bien buscando apoyo.

Pude sentir sus piernas temblar y una sarta de maldiciones salió de sus labios.

-Bella, voy a… voy a acabar –Dijo jadeante, y yo succioné más fuerte, llegando más profundo en mi garganta, hasta que con un sonido mescla de gemido y gruñido él liberó su semilla, la que tragué rápidamente.

Me puse de pié y él cayó sentado en la cama con una sonrisa soñadora y sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida cariño, y te voy a coger con esos zapatos puestos… -Dijo enviando escalofríos de placer por mi espalda.

Sus manos abarcaron nuevamente mi cintura acercándolo a él y me besó, poniéndose de pié, saboreándose en mi boca. Me empujó hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a mí, jugando con los bordes de mi tanga.

-Mmmmmh… ¿esta se queda o se va? –Se preguntó acariciando mis piernas –Aunque adoro como te ves en ella creo que se va –Dijo deslizándola entre mis piernas. Yo levanté mis pies para liberarme de la tanga quedando desnuda excepto por mis Manolos plateados frente a mi ex desconocido (ahora conocido simplemente como "Jasper") –Mierda cariño… ¿te depilaste para mí? –Me preguntó, y aunque sentí un poco de vergüenza asentí mordiéndome los labios.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mi sexo, haciéndome separar las piernas para tener mejor alcance.

-Te voy a hacer acabar con mis dedos –Me dijo –Y después te voy a coger contra la pared… ¿te parece un buen plan cariño? –Me preguntó mientras impulsaba un dedo dentro de mí.

-¡Oh sí! –Gemí cerrando los ojos, demasiado caliente como para negarle nada a este dios que me estaba haciendo gozar enormemente con sólo tocarme.

-Bien –Dijo bombeando en mi interior mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi hinchado clítoris –¿Te gusta así cariño?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! mmmmmh! –Dije sin poder articular palabra.

-Mmmmmmh… sé que dije que te haría acabar sólo con mis dedos, pero no me resisto a probar tu sexo –Dijo levantando mi pierna derecha y apoyándola en su hombro –¿Está bien si te doy una probadita? –Preguntó con risa en los ojos.

Yo respondí aferrando mis dedos a sus risos rubios y él lamió mi sexo a todo lo largo.

-Mmmmmh… deliciosa –Dijo comenzó un movimiento circular alrededor de mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar de placer –Ahora te voy a coger con la lengua –Me dijo –Pero no puedes acabar hasta que yo te dé permiso –Me instruyó.

-¡Oh si, Jasper, sí! –Respondí.

Sus labios tomaron mi clítoris besándolo y entonces su lengua se movió a mi centro y comenzó a penetrarme a un ritmo imposiblemente rápido, haciéndome retorcerme de placer. Sus fuertes manos me afirmaron contra la pared y yo comencé a temblar incontrolablemente… mi orgasmo se aproximaba y mis piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerme.

-¡Mierda! Jasper voy a… ¡Oooooh! ¡Ooooooh! ¡Jaaaaasper! –Grité completamente desinhibida.

-Aún no cariño –Ordenó contra mi sexo, y entonces metió 2 dedos en mí enrollándolos ligeramente hacia mi ombligo, encontrando mi punto G y haciéndome perder completamente el control.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Grité –Jasper por favor… por favor… -Rogué mientras sentía mi orgasmo cada vez más cerca.

-¡Ahora! –Dijo él y curvó sus dedos un poquito más, acariciando mi punto de placer. Yo quedé absolutamente perdida en mi clímax y si no hubiera sido por sus brazos habría caído desplomada en el suelo.

Él bajó mi pierna de su hombro y me tomó en sus brazos, depositándome suavemente sobre la cama.

-Mmmmmh, tal vez cogerte contra la pared ahora no sea tan buena idea –Me dijo – ¿Qué tal la cama? –Me preguntó besando mis pechos nuevamente.

-Perfecta –Le dije –Te necesito, adentro, ¡ahora! –Demandé.

-Como ordene, señorita –Dijo profundizando su acento sureño y abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un preservativo. Lo enrolló en su inmensa erección y se alineó en mi entrada –¿Lista cariño?

-Lista vaquero –Respondí y sentí como lentamente entraba en mí produciéndome aún más placer del que había esperado. Necesitó un momento para que mi cuerpo se acomodara a su tamaño, y durante esos segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron y él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, derritiéndome un poco más.

Luego tomó mis pies aún calzados con mis Manolos y los levantó hasta que estuvieron a cada lado de sus hombros, y comenzó a penetrarme fuerte, rápido, cogiéndome como nadie jamás lo había hecho, con maestría y destreza, pero también con ternura y preocupándose de que yo disfrutara de cada paso del proceso.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que comencé a sentir que un nuevo orgasmo se estaba formando en mi vientre.

-Jasper… oh Jasper…Voy a… ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Más!... ¡Más! –Le rogué.

-Bella… vente conmigo… acaba conmigo… ¡ahora! –Y como si mi cuerpo estuviera diseñado para obedecerle, llegué al clímax nuevamente.

Él besó cada uno de mis pies y me descalzó, procediendo a besar mis piernas hasta llegar a mi estómago, donde depositó otro beso y se levantó al baño a deshacerse del preservativo.

Yo quise esperar en una pose sexi a su regreso, pero el agotamiento de la noche y el maravilloso sexo que había tenido me venció y me quedé dormida en su cama, rompiendo una de mis reglas de oro… nunca pasar la noche con una de mis conquistas.

…oOo…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome maravillosamente bien. No había bebido lo suficiente como para sufrir una resaca, y mi cuerpo se sentía deliciosamente relajado.

Pero estaba sola en la cama… y eso no me gustó.

Busqué alrededor de la habitación mi ropa pero no encontré nada salvo mis zapatos, los que me calcé, y desnuda, me dirigí al baño.

Sobre el tocador había un set de artículos de aseo nuevo con el sello del hotel, y una nota que decía "Buenos días, usa la bata y te espero en el balcón".

Inmediatamente me puse la bata del hotel y usé el cepillo de cortesía para desenredarme el pelo. Mi maquillaje estaba un poco corrido pero no terriblemente, por lo que con un poco de agua pude limpiar el desastre.

Luego me lavé 2 veces los dientes, y entonces me dirigí al balcón.

Ahí me esperaba, en la pequeña terraza, Jasper vestido con un pantalón de pijama de algodón, leyendo el diario frente a una enorme bandeja de desayuno.

-Buenos días Isabella –Me saludó.

-Ho… hola –Dije sin saber cómo reaccionar –¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-En la tintorería, la van a traer al mediodía –Respondió –Pero mientras podemos tomar desayuno y conocernos un poco mejor –Dijo seductoramente.

-Jasper… yo tengo que irme… yo… -No supe qué inventar, me estaba dando pánico el no saber cómo actuar frente a este hombre.

-Bella… shhhhh… -Dijo poniéndose de pié y abrazándome –No te estoy secuestrando, tranquila… simplemente quise hacer algo amable para que tuvieras ropa limpia que ponerte. Siéntate conmigo y te prometo que antes del mediodía podrás escapar de mí si eso es lo que deseas.

-Yo… está bien –Dije sentándome junto a él. Él me extendió las secciones del periódico que no estaba leyendo y siguió sorbiendo su café con toda calma.

Si no puedes luchar contra ellos, únete, dice el dicho, y eso es lo que hice, sirviéndome una taza de café con leche y mordisqueando un muffin de chocolate blanco leí el diario e intercambié secciones con Jasper como si nos conociéramos desde hacía años.

Una vez que hubimos terminado de desayunar Jasper me dijo

-Bien cariño, ¿qué tal una ducha?

-Oh, sí, realmente necesito una… -Dije aliviada de poder hacer algo en aras de huir.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño? –Me preguntó él con una sonrisa sexi.

-¿Ducharme? ¿Contigo? –Pregunté aterrada. Eso era otra primera vez para mí. El acto de limpiarme me parecía demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo… a pesar de todo lo que habíamos compartido la noche anterior… ¿por qué demonios había amanecido tan tímida?

Él suspiró y tomó mi mano, sentándome sobre su regazo en el sofá.

-Cariño, sé que tienes problemas confiando en los hombres, y sé que estás acostumbrada a relaciones que duran sólo una noche –Dijo sin juzgarme –Pero realmente me gustas, y si mandar tu ropa a la tintorería es la única manera en que puedo hacer que me escuches, eso es lo que voy a hacer… una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas de mí? –Pregunté intrigada más que asustada.

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi no he dejado de observarte, porque eres una princesa en ese club de mala muerte, porque sin darme cuenta me he… dijo y se detuvo.

-¿Porque sin darte cuenta qué? –Pregunté.

-Prométeme que no vas a salir huyendo cuando te lo diga… -Dijo y yo sentí -Porque sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti.

-Jasper yo…

-Tranquila Bella, no tienes que decir nada… si quieres te puedo dejar sola hasta que llegue tu ropa…

-Jasper… yo… siento lo mismo que tú… desde la primera vez que te vi… sentí esa atracción… no te vayas… -Le pedí. Quería que ese hombre fuera mío y para eso debía superar mi miedo al compromiso.

-Bella… ¿te puedo besar? –Preguntó.

-Sí por favor –Respondí y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso increíble.

-Eres fantástica… -Dijo él cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Jasper… -Dije muy despacio.

-¿Sí cariño? –Preguntó él mirándome esperanzado a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de esa ducha?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**FIN!**

**¡No olviden votar por mí!**


End file.
